


Shoots of The Sun And The Moon

by Akanees



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Btw essa foi a noite que eles conceberam a Himawari mas é safe to work, Domestic Fluff, Eu amo tanto a família sunshine nossa, F/M, Fluff, Naruhina vai me matar de fofura um dia, Summer Vacation, menção a Família Uchiha por que sou eu escrevendo, menção ao Boruto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanees/pseuds/Akanees
Summary: Naruhina tem um fim de semana de folga. Universo de Naruto. Pós Guerra, Pós Casamento.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 9





	Shoots of The Sun And The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Naruhina na praia! 
> 
> Feliz Aniversário pro Diico!

— Mas isso fede, Hinata…

Hinata deu um pequeno suspiro. Naruto reclamava desde que ela cortara a primeira parte da Aloe Vera. Ela continuou amassando a seiva, criando um gel.

— Naruto, você deveria ter passado o protetor solar. Agora você precisa passar isso ou vai continuar ardendo.

Era o primeiro fim de semana de folga dos dois havia algum tempo, e o pequeno chalé propriedade do Clã Hyuuga em uma pequena cidade afastada parecia adequado para suas curtas férias. Hinata havia apenas comentado com Sakura sobre o tempo que ela e Naruto não passavam juntos, e Sakura parecia mais que satisfeita em ficar com o pequeno Boruto, preparando uma festa do pijama entre ele e sua filha, Sarada. Dois dias passaram rapidamente, e antes que pudessem perceber, no dia seguinte eles estariam de volta a Konoha. 

Agora, Naruto estava apenas de bermuda, em frente a um ventilador na sala, a pele num tom de vermelho rosado, enquanto mexia na câmera fotográfica digital.

— Hinata, essas fotos não estão nada legais.

— Querido, mudar de assunto não vai fazer com que eu deixe de passar a Aloe Vera na sua pele. Você entende isso, certo?

Naruto respondeu com uma careta.

— Eu não acho que eu precise disso, eu já estou bem.

Hinata deu um sorriso cínico.

— Ah, é mesmo? Tudo bem então, nesse caso, é bom saber disso. — Hinata disse, enquanto punha a mão nas costas vermelhas de Naruto, que pareceu engolir um som torturado, controlando um movimento involuntário. — Oh, o que foi? Está sentindo alguma coisa? Pensei que estava tudo bem com você. — Ela disse, enquanto dava leve tapinhas nas costas dele.

Naruto, após soltar alguns sons torturados enquanto se remexia, se deu por vencido.

— Droga, Hinata, quando você quer você pode ser super desalmada. — Naruto disse em tom de reclamação, emburrado.

— Entendi, entendi… Peço desculpas. — Hinata disse, sem parecer ter um pingo de remorso, enquanto se ajoelhava atrás dele e começava a passar o gel em suas costas.

Ela sentiu o arrepio que passou por Naruto e o relaxamento de seu corpo, num sinal claro de alívio. Ela passava com cuidado e delicadeza por alguns minutos quando voltou a falar.

— … O que tem de errado com as fotos que eu tirei, afinal?

— O problema não são a fotos _em si_ — Naruto tentou seu tom delicado, aquele que começara a existir quase no mesmo tempo que começara a namorar com Hinata. Ela sorriu. 

Naruto tinha muitas qualidades: era forte, bondoso e honesto. Ele era muito mais inteligente do que se dava ao crédito, mesmo que às vezes fosse verdadeiramente lento. Ele nunca fora, apesar de seus esforços, delicado. Gentil? Sem dúvidas. Perceptivo? Frequentemente. Porém sua gentileza se trazia à tona de uma forma muito mais direta e sincera que delicada. Não que Hinata achasse isso um defeito. Não, era assim quando eram crianças, e ainda é assim agora. Hinata, nem por um momento, deixaria algum dia de admirar a forma firme e profusa que seu altruísmo era transmitido. Apesar disso, Hinata ainda se divertia com o quanto Naruto _tentava_ ser delicado quando se tratava dos sentimentos dela, e não podia deixar de se sentir lisonjeada pelo esforço.

— Então…?

— O problema é que tem fotos minhas demais!

Hinata terminou de passar o gel nas costas de Naruto, e olhou, curiosa, por cima do ombro desse, onde ele ainda segurava a câmera aberta em sua galeria.

Com algumas exceções, como as fotos que pediram para alguns outros visitantes tirarem, ou algumas fotos que Hinata tirou de alguns cenários e comidas, as fotos eram em sua maioria de Naruto se divertindo pela praia. Não havia como evitar, afinal, a maioria das fotos foi tirada por ela, e apesar de jogar e se divertir na areia e na água com Naruto, ela apreciava bastante ficar em baixo da sombra do guarda sol, sentindo a brisa marítima, enquanto Naruto, por sua vez, corria na areia, e gastava todas as suas energias.

Como ela poderia evitar tirar fotos? Fazia tanto tempo que Naruto parecia afogado em trabalho e treinamento para que algum dia pudesse virar o Hokage, e fazia tempo que seu espírito animado parecia ocupado demais e abatido. Ela havia sido a primeira a apoiar seu sonho e sempre o faria, fazendo o que fosse necessário para lhe dar suporte. Mas, para ela, isso também incluía, de tempos em tempos, ter certeza de fazê-lo descansar às vezes, e reenergizar seu espírito. Vê-lo rindo e brincando na areia a deixara tão deleitada que não podia deixar de criar memórias daquele momento. Nas fotos, via seu riso largo, a pele bronzeada pelo Sol, a areia, tão quente quanto seu coração, no seu cabelo. Hinata nunca conseguia esquecer o quanto Naruto era seu próprio Sol.

— Não vejo problemas nisso… — Hinata sorriu, enquanto se virava para passar o gel delicadamente no rosto de Naruto.

— Bom, _eu_ vejo. — Naruto fez um biquinho. — Eu também quero guardar memórias suas. — Ele terminou, dando um selinho rápido em Hinata enquanto ela terminava de passar o Aloe Vera delicamente pelo seu nariz.

Hinata riu.

— Você realmente está com um cheiro engraçado.

Naruto bufou.

— Viu, só? Eu disse.

— Eu vou tomar um banho. Depois que você secar um pouco, quer ir caminhar? Acho que a brisa parece boa, e você provavelmente não vai estar mais sentindo tanta dor.

Naruto confirmou.

***

Um tempo depois, os dois caminhavam de mãos dadas pela praia.

Em algum ponto, Hinata retirara um tecido largo da bolsa, e colocou para que os dois pudessem se sentar na areia.

— A noite está realmente estrelada hoje.

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça, olhando para o céu. Naquele ponto específico, eles conseguiam ver toda a via láctea no céu. Essa luz se refletia de maneira brilhante mar, e as ondas quebrando traziam uma sensação profunda de paz. A quanto tempo ele não sentia um clima como esse? Estava tão imerso em trabalho nos últimos tempos. Boruto já não acordava mais no meio da noite em busca dos pais depois de um pesadelo. Não, ele era um menino crescido. Ainda fazia pegadinhas e tentava chamar a atenção dos pais, mas ao mesmo tempo, era inteligente e focado. Mal entrara na escola e já mostrava resultados tão bons quanto ele nunca havia tido. Era brilhante, um menino gênio.

— … Eu acho que estou com saudades dele. — Naruto percebeu.

Hinata lhe lançou um olhar surpreso, então sorriu, gentil.

— Eu também estava pensando no Boruto. Como será que ele deve estar agora? — Hinata perguntou.

— Bem, o Teme está de folga também. Então imagino que ele esteja em algum ponto entre se divertindo com Sarada ou puxando os cabelos de Sasuke.

Hinata deu um risinho.

— Querido, o Boruto já é uma criança bem educada. Não é mais o bebê que puxava os cabelos de Sasuke quando ia ficar com a Sarada.

— Infelizmente.

Os dois riram.

— Ele cresceu bem rápido. — Hinata concluiu.

Naruto olhou para ela.

— Eu te agradeço tanto, Hinata. 

— Pelo quê?

— Pelo trabalho que você tem com Boruto. Eu nunca vou te agradecer o suficiente por isso. Parece que meu trabalho aumenta cada dia mais, e vai aumentar mais ainda quando eu de fato for Hokage. — Naruto sorriu. — Bom, não que isso vá acontecer agora. Provavelmente ainda vá levar uns dois ou três anos, não é… Bem, você entendeu o que eu quero dizer! Eu estou cada vez mais fora e não tenho como agradecer por você estar sempre ao meu lado…

Hinata apenas sorriu.

— Eu entendi…

Naruto estava sendo sincero. Nunca poderia deixar de admirar infinitamente o apoio de Hinata. Havia anos que haviam se casado e seu coração nunca deixava de se energizar quando pensava na família que formara. Hinata dedicava a sua família amor e carinho ilimitados. Ela apoiou seu sonho de todas as formas que conseguia pensar, e mais que isso, apoiou ele como pessoa. Ela lhe deu sua família, lhe dedicando seu amor antes mesmo de ter sido reconhecido por ninguém. Ela lhe deu uma criança tão gentil e inteligente quanto ela, com os cabelos e energia dele.

Ele olhou para ela novamente. Seu cabelo caía em suas costas, fluído como a água do mar, com o brilho da noite se refletindo nele, enquanto a brisa marítima fazia alguns de seus fios esvoaçarem. Seus olhos tinham o mesmo brilho que a lua e as estrelas, e naquele momento, Hinata parecia a coisa mais perfeita que toda galáxia poderia oferecer. Hinata parecia um presente dos deuses, sua serenidade resplandecente, seu humor sempre gentil. Ela sabia ser firme, e era incrivelmente forte, da maneira mais fantástica possível. Havia algo de mágico, sobrenatural nela, mas nunca de malicioso. Não, Hinata nunca deixava de encantar seu coração, que tinha há anos nas mãos, mas ela nunca fizera algo além de valorizá-lo. Hinata era como sua própria lua.

Aproveitando seu momento de distração, Naruto tirou algumas fotos de Hinata enquanto ela observava o mar.

Quando ela percebeu, sorriu para a câmera.

— Olha, essas aqui ficaram boas. É disso que eu tava falando. 

Hinata sorriu e então beijou Naruto. Amanhã eles voltariam para casa, receberiam o abraço de Boruto, Naruto voltaria a trabalhar para o bem de toda a vila, e Hinata cuidaria para que tudo estivesse bem quando ele retornasse. E estava tudo bem nisso. Eles apreciavam tremendamente os dias que iam se passando, sua rotina certa. Mas, por hoje, eram apenas Naruto e Hinata, e bem, eles apreciavam isso demais também.


End file.
